Surprise
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Special for Uchiha Sasuke birthday. Sakura tahu mengatakan cinta adalah sesuatu hal yang tabu dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke. Maka dirinya bersyukur bisa hidup berdampingan sebagai sepasang suami isteri bersama Uchiha Sasuke— lelaki yang amat dicintai olehnya. Dan lagi lelaki itu juga mencintainya. "Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke-kun." -ONESHOOT- [Canon]


Sinar mentari bersinar menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar melalui celah fentilasi kecil yang sedikit terbuka itu, gorden kamarnya memang masih tertutup menandakan hari masih sangat pagi. Satu tangan kekar milik lelaki itu meraba-raba sosok yang biasanya selalu ada disampingnya menemani ia tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama, perempuan yang kini telah resmi menjadi isterinya sekitar lima bulan yang lalu, perempuan itu adalah — Uchiha Sakura.

Tidak biasanya isterinya sudah bangun sepagi ini. Kalaupun memang sudah terbangun, isterinya itu biasanya masih berada dalam ranjang mereka, menunggu hingga dirinya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, dan baru beranjak pergi meninggalkan ranjang setelah memberikan ciuman selamat pagi— _yang kini sudah menjadi rutinitas harian mereka setelah menikah_.

Uchiha Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, _'Mengapa Sakura sudah beranjak meninggalkan ranjang sebelum aku terbangun? Bahkan wanita itu belum memberikan ciuman selamat pagi-nya?'_ batin lelaki itu, sedikit kesal karena ini adalah pertama kalinya semenjak ia menikah, bangun dipagi hari tanpa melihat wajah Sakura disisinya.

Lelaki itu menggerakan tubuhnya, lalu menuruni ranjang dan berjalan menuju dapur. _Onyx_ nya nampak kaget saat ia tak melihat isterinya itu berada di dapur. Bahkan dapurnya masih tampak gelap, pertanda bahwa isterinya belum menyentuh dapur pagi ini. Sasuke juga tidak mendengar suara air dikamar mandi yang berada didekat dapur tersebut, yang artinya isterinya tidak berada didalam kamar mandi. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki menuju beranda rumah, berharap isterinya ada disana sedang menyiram bunga-bunga yang tumbuh dipekarangan rumah mereka, namun nihil karena Sakura juga tidak berada disana.

Itu artinya Sakura sudah pergi keluar rumah, wanita itu meninggalkan rumah tanpa pamit dan tanpa membuatkan dirinya sarapan pagi. Otak geniusnya mencoba untuk berpikir positif, mungkin Sakura mendapatkan misi atau panggilan mendadak di rumah sakit hingga membuat wanita itu terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa mempersiapkan apapun untuknya. Meskipun ini adalah pertama kalinya sang isteri bersikap seperti ini, tapi Sasuke tidak ingin berburuk sangka pada isterinya, ia mensugestikan dirinya sendiri jika Sakura terburu-buru pergi dipagi hari karena mendapat panggilan mendadak dirumah sakit konoha, tempat wanita itu bekerja. Ya pasti itu alasannya.

.

.

 **"Special for Uchiha Sasuke Birthday"  
**

 **Surprise**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Uchihaamelia**

.

.

Sakura sedikit merasa menyesal karena ia pergi meninggalkan rumah sebelum suaminya terbangun, bahkan ia belum sempat membuatkan suaminya sarapan pagi. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena harus melakukan ini. Wanita itu terpaksa melakukannya karena ia melupakan ulang tahun sang suami hari ini.

Setelah beberapa bulan yang lalu lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu melamarnya, dan tak lama kemudian mereka menikah. Sakura sudah bertekad bahwa ia akan memberikan _surprise_ di ulang tahun pertama Sasuke sebagai suaminya. Niatnya ia akan memberikan _surprise_ nya ketika mereka baru terbangun tidur di pagi hari. Namun salahkan memori otaknya karena melupakan hal penting yang merupakan keinginannya itu. Wanita itu baru teringat jika Sasuke berulang tahun ketika ia terbangun pagi ini. Karena itu ia terburu-buru pergi dari rumahnya menuju rumah sakit konoha untuk merancang, menyiapkan, dan memikirkan kejutan apa yang akan ia berikan pada suami tercintanya itu.

Jalanan konoha masih tampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sudah berlalu lalang di jalan raya konoha yang biasanya dipenuhi orang-orang yang melintasi jalan ini. Pertokoan juga masih tutup, bisa dihitung jari hanya ada beberapa toko yang sudah membuka usaha mereka pagi ini.

Wanita berwarna rambut merah muda tersebut mempercepat langkah kaki menuju rumah sakit konoha yang selalu buka siaga selam 24 jam itu. ia segera memasuki ruang kerjanya begitu tiba di rumah sakit. Duduk dikursi dengan tangan yang di tengkuk diatas meja, wanita itu terlihat memutar bola mata hijaunya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk berpikir namun tak kunjung bisa untuk berkonsentrasi. Ia juga tak tahu akhir-akhir ini kepalanya selalu terasa pusing jika ia mencoba untuk berpikir secara berlebihan, padahal memutar kinerja otak secara berlebihan sudah merupakan perkara biasa untuknya. Tubuhnya juga sering terasa letih dan lelah, padahal pasiennya dirumah sakit akhir-akhir ini tidak terlalu banyak, bisa dibilang lumayan sedikit untuk tingkatan ninja medis se-elite dirinya. Sakura juga tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, ia belum memeriksakan kesehatan dirinya sendiri.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar ruang kerjanya, wanita itu menyahut dari dalam dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Seorang perempuan bertubuh langsing— Errr bisa dibilang cukup kurus, memasuki ruangan. perempuan itu berambut hitam sebahu, wajahnya terbilang manis dan awet muda untuk perempuan seusianya, perempuan itu adalah Shizune. Orang kepercayaan _hokage_ kelima, Tsunade yang merupakan _shishou_ nya.

"Aku melihatmu berjalan memasuki rumah sakit dengan tergesa. Ada apa Sakura, pagi-pagi begini kau sudah datang kerumah sakit?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam sebahu itu. Sakura— wanita bermata _emerald_ tersebut mengukir sebuah senyum dibibirnya. Ia baru membuka mulutnya dan akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Shizune, namun sesuatu yang mengocok isi perut dan menimbulkan rasa mual menjalar hingga tenggorokannya. Wanita itu segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam ruang kerjanya, sebelum ia sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari Shizune. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang memucat pasi.

Orang kepercayaan _hokage_ kelima itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Sudah berapa lama kau mengalami hal seperti ini, Sakura?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada bicara yang terdengar penasaran.

Sakura kembali memposisikan dirinya menduduki kursi, kepalanya sedikit pusing, dan tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, ia mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam beberapa kali yang dikeluarkannya melalui mulut "Hm.. Tiga hari ini aku memang sering mual, Shizune- _san_. dan akhir-akhir ini kepalaku juga selalu terasa pusing—" ucap wanita itu sambil memijat pelan ujung pelipisnya "Oya.. Tubuhku juga sering lelah dan gampang capek. Padahal aktifitas ku disini terbilang normal dan tidak menguras banyak _chakra_." lanjut wanita itu sambil terus memijat-mijat keningnya yang terasa pusing.

Perempuan bermanik obsidian hitam itu tersenyum misterius "Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?" ujarnya sambil menatap lekat wanita bersurai merah muda yang terduduk lemas diatas kursi.

Wanita yang kini telah mengganti nama depannya dengan nama Uchiha itu mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti maksud seniornya tersebut, ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah sebagai jawaban.

Shizune terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengganti ekspresi wajahnya dengan tampang yang serius "Kau hamil Sakura. Saat ini kau tengah mengandung." Sahut perempuan itu penuh antusias.

Iris _emerald_ itu seketika membulat, Mungkinkah yang dikatakan Shizune itu benar? Mungkinkah dirinya memang tengah mengandung buah cintanya bersama Sasuke? Mungkinkah ada nyawa yang saat ini hidup dalam rahimnya? Ia segera mengeluarkan _chakra_ hijau yang dipusatkan dikedua telapak tangannya, lalu mengarahkan _chakra_ itu pada perut datarnya.

Wajahnya berubah serius, ia sedang mendeteksi hipotesa Shizune menggunakan _chakra_ nya sendiri. Satu menit kemudian sebuah senyuman mengembang terukir di bibir indahnya, "Aha, kau benar Shizune- _san_. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari ini?" keluhnya. Tangan mungil itu lalu secara refleks mengelus perutnya dengan sangat hati-hati. "Aku mengandung anak Sasuke- _kun_ …" gumamnya pelan, ia terlalu bahagia hingga bingung harus mengatakan apa dan berekspresi bagaimana. Hatinya terlalu gembira menyadari kini ada buah cintanya bersama Sasuke yang tumbuh didalam rahimnya.

Seketika ide itu datang, ia menahan senyumnya agar tidak terlampau lebar. Ia sudah tahu hadiah apa yang akan diberikannya sebagai kejutan ulang tahun untuk Sasuke, Lelaki yang sangat ia cinta sepenuh hati

Wanita yang baru mengetahui dirinya tengah hamil muda itu tersenyum kikuk menatap Shizune, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Ehm… bisakah aku meminta bantuan mu Shizune- _san_?" ujarnya ragu-ragu.

Shizune memandang heran wanita yang sedang terduduk dikursi yang ada di hadapannya itu "Tentu saja." jawab perempuan berambut hitam sebahu itu kemudian.

.

.

Perempuan beriris hitam itu memberikan selembar kertas dokumen pada wanita berhelai merah muda tersebut "Ini hasil tes kehamilanmu yang tadi kau minta. Sakura selamat ya, aku sangat bahagia untukmu." ucap tulus Shizune sambil mengelus lembut pundak Sakura.

Wanita bermata hijau zamrud itu menganggukkan kepalanya "Terima kasih banyak Shizune- _san_." jawabnya sembari memberikan senyuman manisnya sebagai ungkapan terima kasih.

Hari sudah petang dan senja juga telah datang kala wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia tidak langsung pulang menuju rumahnya, melainkan berjalan memasuki toko kue, lalu membeli sebuah kue ulang tahun disana. Setelah itu ia memasuki sebuah minimarket dan membeli beberapa botol minuman serta kebutuhan lainnya. Sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lelah, wanita itu mempercepat langkah kakinya ingin segera sampai dirumah mereka— rumah yang kini ditempatinya bersama Sasuke, suaminya.

Wanita itu menghela nafas lega saat ia sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Kemudian ia memasukkan kunci untuk membuka pintu masuk itu. Ruang tamu tampak gelap, menandakan suami tercintanya belum pulang. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, badannya terasa lengket karena peluh keringt yang mengalir.

Selesai membersihkan diri, berpakaian lengkap, dan sedikit memoles wajahnya dengan _make-up_ tipis, wanita itu berjalan menuju dapur yang merangkap ruang makan mereka. Ia menata gelas, piring, makanan, dan minuman yang tadi ia beli dimeja makan tersebut dan tak lupa juga meletakkan kue ulang tahunnya disana. Bibirnya terus merekah, tak sabar menantikan kedatangan suaminya untuk memberikannya kejutan ulang tahun ini.

Detik per detik terus berputar dan berganti menit, putaran menit juga berganti menggeserkan posisi arah jarum jam yang ada di jam dinding ruang makan ini. Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan. Sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, itu artinya sudah lima jam ia menantikan suaminya itu pulang, perutnya juga sudah mulai terasa lapar, wanita ini memang belum memakan sedikit pun makanan sepulang dirinya bekerja.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh perutnya yang masih datar "Sabar ya sayang… tunggu hingga papa mu pulang, setelah itu kita makan bersama." gumamnya lirih, ia bersikukuh menunggu suaminya pulang dan menunda waktu makan malamnya yang sudah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu itu.

Badannya juga terasa pegal, sudah hampir lima jam ia duduk dikursi makan tanpa melakukan pergerakan yang signifikan untuk meregangkan otot-otonya yang terasa kaku. Wanita itu menarik nafas dalam, bola matanya terus melirik bosan arah jarum jam yang tetap berputar tanpa henti, kini tanpa di sadarinya mata wanita itu kemudian terlelap.

Rasa kantuk telah menyerangnya, membawa wanita itu mau tidak mau memasuki alam dunia mimpi. Ia menggeletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan tangan sendiri sebagai bantalan. Wanita ini tertidur lelah menantikan kepulangan sang suami yang belum kunjung datang. Lagi-lagi Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang kini telah menjadi suaminya membuat wanita ini harus kembali menunggu.

.

.

Hari sudah sangat larut dan telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika lelaki berambut raven itu memasuki rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah selesai dengan misi yang di jalaninya hari ini sekitar jam delapan malam tadi, namun lelaki ini memilih duduk diam merenung menyendiri dipinggir sungai dekat taman bermain umum. Satu hal yang membuatnya bersikap seperti ini, ia masih merasa kesal pada Sakura— Isterinya. Karena pagi ini isterinya meninggalkan rumah tanpa pamit, tanpa membuatkannya sarapan pagi, bahkan sebelum ia terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Ego Uchiha lelaki ini memang masih sangat tinggi, ia tidak suka saat dimana Sakura tidak memberikan perhatian padanya, bahkan terkesan melupakan kehadirannya seperti hari ini. walau logikanya sebisa mungkin menekan dan memaksanya untuk berpikir positif, tapi tetap saja jejak rasa kesal itu masih membekas.

Lelaki itu memasuki rumah dengan lampu ruang tamu yang masih menyala, mungkinkah Sakura lupa mematikan lampu ruang tamunya? Ataukah mungkin Sakura masih belum tertidur disaat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam seperti ini? langkah kakinya dipercepat, dan seketika _onyx_ itu membulat mendapati wanitanya tengah teridur lelap diatas meja makan yang penuh makanan dan minuman, serta ada sebuah kue ulang tahun diatas meja makan tersebut.

' _Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke-kun.'_ kata itu terlukis indah diatas kue ulang tahun tersebut.

Hatinya merasa sakit, iris obsidian hitam sekelam malam itu mentap sendu wanita yang kini terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan kepala sang wanita yang bersangga diatas meja, Sasuke merasa bersalah karena sempat terbesit perasaan kesal pada wanita yang ingin memberikannya kejutan ulang tahun ini. Sungguh dirinya memang masih egois.

Tangan satu-satunya yang dimilki lelaki itu menyentuh lembut pipi wanitanya, ia ingin membangunkan wanita yang sudah tertidur ini untuk mengajaknya tidur dikamar, tapi tak tega melihat wajah letih yang tertera di paras wanita ini. Sebenarnya ia bisa memindahkan wanita ini ke kamarnya meskipun dirinya hanya mempunyai satu lengan, tapi ia takut pergerakan yang akan dilakukannya malah akan membuat wanita yang sudah terlelap tidur itu menjadi terganggu.

 _Onyx_ itu memandang dilemma wanita berhelai merah muda tersebut, tanpa sadar tangannya terus mengelus lembut pipi wanitanya hingga membuat wanita ini tersadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_." gumam wanita itu pelan, begitu _emerald_ nya menangkap sosok suami tercintanya tengah menyentuh lembut pipinya.

Mata lelaki itu mengerjap beberapa kali, ia kaget melihat isterinya terbangun karena sentuhan halus tangan miliknya dipipi wanita itu. merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat isterinya yang terlelap menjadi sadar.

Wanita itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja, kemudian mengucek kedua matanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia melirik jam dinding yang terpampang diruang makan, sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam, itu artinya hari ulang tahun Sasuke tinggal satu jam lagi. Wanita itu lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Surprise….." sahutnya riang sambil tersenyum manis menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih pada sang suami.

Tangan mungil milik wanita itu lalu mengambil korek api gas dan menyalakan lilin yang tertancap diatas kue tersebut, " _Otanjoubi Omedetou, Anata_." ucapnya sembari menyodorkan kue itu.

Manik hitam sekelam malam itu kembali membulat, sungguh ia terharu. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ada seseorang yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Mungkin beberapa belas tahun yang lalu saat ia masih memiliki keluarga lengkap. Ibunya memang selalu merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan membuatkan sebuah kue lalu mengatakan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Ya Itachi, kakak kebanggaannya juga selalu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, meskipun ayahnya tak pernah mengutarakan hal serupa, tapi Sasuke tahu dari sang ibu jika ayahnya selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untuknya di setiap kali ia berulang tahun.

Dan ini adalah kali pertama ia menerima ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari isterinya— Sakura, wanita yang ia nikahi lima bulan yang lalu. Bahkan isterinya itu memberinya kejutan ulang tahun seperti ini hingga wanita itu tertidur karena menunggunya pulang. Bibir lelaki itu terasa kelu, ia tak tahu harus berucap apa. "Ayo tiup lilinya Sasuke- _kun_ , dan jangan lupa untuk membuat permohonan sebelum meniupnya." Suara ceria wanita itu kembali terdengar memecah keheningan malam yang terjadi.

Dengan menganggukkan kepala, ia menuruti keinginan wanitanya. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum ia meniup lilin yang menyala diatas kue. Senyum sumringah kembali terukir dibibir indah wanita musim semi ini, bahagia tengah dirasa karena kini ia bisa mengatakan selamat ulang tahun pada Sasuke yang sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya. "Sekarang mari kita makan malam, Sasuke- _kun_." Ucap wanita berhelai merah muda tersebut. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengisi piring-piring dan gelas-gelas dengan makanan dan minuman yang sudah tersedia.

Hening, sunyi, senyap, itulah deskripsi aktifitas makan malam mereka dihari ulang tahun sang suami. Keduanya memang telah terbiasa untuk makan dalam diam— tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Sesekali hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok garpu yang bersentuhan dengan piring, selain itu sunyi. Kegiatan hal semacam ini tidak sulit dilakukan untuk Sakura, karena sesungguhnya wanita ini juga tidak menyukai sesuatu hal yang berbau berisik. Ia lebih suka ketenangan seperti ini— asalkan Sasuke ada di sisinya, itulah yang terpenting.

.

.

Wanita bermata _emerald_ itu segera membersihkan piring dan gelas kotor mereka dengan menaruhnya di tempat pencucian. Sementara sang suami langsung melenggang masuk kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar, menunggu suaminya selesai mandi. Sakura— wanita itu duduk diatas kasur. sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah sangat letih, namun ia menolak untuk tidur sebelum memberikan kado ulang tahunnya untuk Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian lelaki itu memasuki kamar tidur mereka dengan handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian pinggang hingga pahanya saja, rambut ravennya yang masih basah membuatnya terlihat sexy, dan dada bidang putih mulusnya yang terekspos itu membuat kadar ketampanan pria ini semakin bertambah saja. Mata _onyx_ lelaki ini menangkap wanitanya masih belum tertidur, terlihat wanita itu duduk bersandar menyandar diranjang mereka. "Tidurlah Sakura, sudah malam. Kau pasti lelah menungguku pulang, kan?" meskipun nada suaranya pelan, tapi terdengar tegas di indera pendengaran wanita itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, dan lelaki itu hanya bisa mendengus pelan. Setelah selesai berpakaian lelaki itu segera menaiki ranjang mereka "Tidurlah." ucapnya lembut sambil membelai rambut merah muda isterinya.

"Aku mempunyai kado untuk hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke- _kun_." Bisik wanita itu pelan ditelinga sang suami. Lelaki itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan isterinya "Sudah malam, besok saja."

Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan, wajahnya tampak kecewa. Kemudian satu tangannya menelusup ke bawah bantal, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih. "Ini hadiah untukmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Bukalah." sahutnya dengan ceria sambil tetap memegangi amplop tersebut.

Lelaki Uchiha itu mengerutkan keningnya, dengan sedikit ragu ia memasukkan jemari tangannya pada amplop tersebut, lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang bersarang di dalam amplop itu. _Onyx_ nya kembali membulat sempurna, ia memutar kepalanya menghadap wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kau—" ucapannya terhenti karena wanita itu dengan cepat memotongnya, "Aku hamil, Sasuke- _kun_. Bayi kita sudah berusia tiga minggu." Lirih wanita itu bahagia.

Seperti ada aliran listrik bertegangan kecil yang menyengat bahunya, pundak lelaki itu tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, lelaki itu hanya mengikuti bahasa tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba merengkuh wanita berhelai merah muda itu kedalam pelukannya "Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku—" ia menarik nafasnya, memberi jeda atas perkataannya sendiri. Tangan mungil milik wanita itu kini melingkar erat memeluk sang suami, kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada bidang suaminya itu "Terlalu erat, Sakura." terdengar suara lelaki itu yang kembali bersuara.

Sakura— wanita itu melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu mendongakkan kepala menatap wajah tampan suaminya "Maaf Sasuke- _kun_ , habisnya— ekspresi wajah mu tadi sangat lucu." ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan, ia lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami.

Satu sudut bibir milik lelaki Uchiha itu tertarik keatas, ia membelai lembut rambut merah muda isterinya "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." ucap lelaki itu lirih sembari kembali mendekap isterinya kedalam dekapan hangat tubuhnya.

Seketika wanita itu melepas pelukannya, menatap dalam wajah suaminya, _emerald_ miliknya tampak berkaca-kaca, dan sedetik kemudian liquid bening pun turun membasahi pipinya. Walau bagaimanapun ini adalah ungkapan perasaan cinta yang di utarakan suaminya pada dirinya secara tersirat untuk pertama kalinya. Lelaki itu memang melamarnya, namun dalam lamaran itu, bahkan hingga kini mereka menikah sudah lima bulan lamanya, belum ada satu kata ' _cinta'_ pun yang terucap dari bibir suaminya itu. Sang wanita tahu sang suami memang mencintainya meski kata itu tak pernah terucap dari bibirnya. Tapi sebagai seorang wanita normal— ia tetap ingin mendengar pernyataan cinta dari suaminya.

Jadi inilah pertama kalinya Sasuke mengatakan cinta padanya, sungguh mampu membuai perasaan wanita ini dan membuatnya semakin merasa bahagia saja. Hari ini sungguh special untuknya. Pertama— hari ini adalah hari dimana suaminya berulang tahun. Kedua— hari ini ia mengetahui jika dirinya tengah mengandung buah cintanya bersama sang suami. Dan ketiga— hari ini untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, ia mendengar dengan indera pendengarannya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki sekaligus suami yang sangat ia cinta, mengucapkan kata cinta padanya.

Sakura tahu mengatakan cinta adalah sesuatu hal yang tabu dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke. Maka dirinya bersyukur bisa hidup berdampingan sebagai sepasang suami isteri bersama Uchiha Sasuke— lelaki yang amat dicintai olehnya. Dan lagi lelaki itu juga mencintainya. Ikatan mereka memang sudah menyatu semenjak pernikahan itu terjadi, apalagi sekarang ada kehidupan baru yang akan semakin mengikat tali ikatan diantara keduanya, yang merupakan buah cinta dirinya bersama Sasuke yang saat ini tengah hidup didalam rahimnya. ' _Terimakasih karena telah mengijinkanku bahagia hidup bersama denganmu, Sasuke-kun_.' batin wanita itu dalam hati.

Sebuah senyuman manis kembali terukir indah dibibir wanita itu "Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun, _Anata Sasuke-kun_." ucap sang wanita sebelum ia kembali memeluk erat suaminya.

.

 **END**

.

A/N : Aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya sasuke-kun. Chara favorite-ku, suami tercintanya sakura, dan papa tersayangnya sarada ({}) Oke, aku mau ngucapin dulu 'Selamat ulang tahun sasuke-kun. :* 3

Beneran aku lupa kalo hari ini ultahnya sasuke, baru tau dia ultah itu tadi siang. Dan aku pengen banget bisa publish cerita special untuk ultahnya papa suke. Jadi aku muter kerja otak, nyari-nyari (maksa) ide didalam otak, dan TADAAA… finally I can publish this story in uchiha sasuke birthday. Ahihihiyy… beneran kayak kejar setoran bgt ngerjain fict ini. idenya pun didapat dan dicari paksa secara mendadak, dan buru-buru diketik deh biar bisa publish hari ini juga. Uhhhh, kesampean juga deh…

Modal nekat sebenarnya publish fict ini, so sorry kalo ceritanya mainstream dan gak seru. Serta jika ada typo yang bertebaran, harap mengerti karena ini hanya sekali garap dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. Oke udah dulu ya, maaf kalo bacotan author kepanjangan :D

 **Sign - Uchihaamelia**


End file.
